Life so Forgotten
by RazorbladexxRomance
Summary: This is the same one I had up. I just fixed it. D
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One. The Begining.

I just got home from school, everything seemed okay, until my dad heard me come in. "Tommy, what the hell are you doing!" I sighed. "I just got home from school, drr." He made his usual pissed face and walked up to m and grabbed my face.

"Don't you ever use that tone of voice with me boy. You know not to fuck with me. Don't you!" I stared at him while shaking. "Y-y-y" He got tired of waiting and slapped me so hard i fell back and hit the door behind me.

"What the fuck Tommy! You know damn well I hate when people stutter!" I tried to stand up but he grabbed me by my shirt and slapped me again. "Im sorry, I forgot!" He grinned evily. "You forgot? So." He lifted me up and looked at me. "If I were to /forget/ that I was suppose to go to work, to make fucking money for your dumbass to eat, it would be okay?"

I looked down but he pulled my head up. "Tell me boy!" I swallowed and said, "N-no." He dropped me and looked down at me. "So, its okay for you to /forget, but if I do, its bad?" I went to get up but he stopped me. "Well, is it!" I looked up with hot tears running down my face. "No! Get away!" I pushed past him and ran out the back door. He turned and yelled, "Get your ass back here boy! Im not threw with you!"

I ignored him and ran down the street not knowing or caring where Im going. "I hope he dies, I hope he fucking dies" I said over and over. I got to this park and stopped to take a rest and wipe my tears away. I looked up and saw a child with his dad playing baseball and having fun. I sighed and looked away. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a dave,(name for weed) and lite it.

"Damn, i needed this" I said while taking a hit off it. I looked around and saw it was getting cooler out. "Fuck.." I said to myself. I laid down on the bench and took another hit off the dave and just looked at the sky. I must of dozed off because Phil woke me up.

"Come on Tommy, get your lazy ass up". I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked at Phil for a moment, he had my dave. "How long have I been asleep?" I asked. He took a hit off the dave and looked at me. "About 3 hours I think." I took the dave out of phils mouth and smoked the rest.

Phil looked at me for a second and said, "Where did you get all those cuts from?" I looked up at him. "Huh?" He sat down next to me and pulled out a tiny mirror. "Look" He said. I looked into the mirror and saw small gashes, and then i remembered what had happened after school. "Oh, um, I got into a fight with a cat."

He looked at me strange and said, "Okay then Tommy, whatever youy say." I stood up and looked at Phil who was also getting up.

"Um, Phil", He turned to me. "Do, do you think I can crash at your house for tonight?" He rubbed his eyes and said, "Sure, but why?" I looked away and said, "I, I just don't want to stay home today, thats all." He shoke his head and said, "Yeah, I guess its okay. Come on, lets go." I sighed with releif and followed him to his house.

The next morning I woke up and looked at the clock. "SHIT!" I said loudly and woke Phil up. "Whats the rush Tommy?" I pulled on my clothes and looked at him. "Look at the fucking time! We are going to be late!" I said while remembering what my mom and dad had said. "Tommy, if your ever late, we'll fucking shoot your ass!".

I shoke my head to get out of the day dream and looked back at phil who was getting his shoes on. He looked at me and said, "Are you okay?" I looked at him weird. "Yeah, im fine. Why?" He sighed. "Your sweating and shit." I looked at my hands which were shaking. "Oh, I guess Im just Hot." He walked past me. "Okay, well lets go." I pulled out a cigg and followed him. "Okay."

When we got to school, everyone looked at me. They talked about all the cuts on my face and shit like that. I ignored it and went to my first class. I went to the back of the room, like I always do and saw Chucky, Phil, Lil, and Kimie sitting all in their sets.

I sighed and took my set behind all them. Chucky turned and stared at me. "What are you looking at Chucky?" I snapped. He looked at me and said, "Those cuts, on your face what-" I cut him off and yelled, "Will you just fucking stop already? They are cuts, get over them!" He shallowed and turned back around. I sighed and went on with my normal life at school. At lunch I sat alone.

I didn't accaully go to lunch, I went to the Bathroom and sat there. "Why me?" I said. "Why does he have to fucking do this to me?" I reached into my pocket and pulled out a razorblade.

I looked at it, then gently moved it down my arm, making my flesh peel apart and see my skin bleed. I bit my lip and did it a second time, but pressing harder and making it deeper. I watched as my blood, my life, dripped to the floor in strawberry rivers.

I bit my lip again and started to cry. I dropped the razor and held onto my wrist tightly. "Why the fuck can't he die?" I yelled out. I heard someone come in so i pulled my feet up and picked up the razor. "Have you seen Tommy's face?" Some boy asked. "Yeah, I wonder what happened." Another boy answered. I put the razor into my pocket, but it caught hold of my leg and I screamed softly.

"What was that?" One asked" I donno, but it came from over there." One boy walked towards my stall and looked at the floor. "What the fuck!" The boy yelled. "Huh?' The other said. "Theres fucking blood on the floor. Come on, im not staying here." He began to walk away. "Okay.." The other said and followed him. I sighed and stood up and walked out of the bathroom.

The bell rang and I went to my locker and put my stuff away and began to leave until Phil stopped me. "He, you coming over my house?" I didn't look at him and said, "No" And walked away. I walked up to my house, and slowly opened the door. I walked in and before I knew it, i was on the ground with my dads foot keeping me down, and my mom shuting the door.

Well, thats the end of chapter One. I hoped you liked it.


	2. Day Two

I looked up at my dad. He had a sinister expression on his face. "Soo, Tommy my boy. You came back home I see." I wanted to say something, but it came out sounding all choky. "Y-y-ye-ye-" I was cut off by a sharp, stinging pain in my side. He had kicked me in the ribs, hard. I leaned to the left side, trying to get pressure off the side that hurt. I tried not to scream, I knew it told my dad and mom that they were doing their job.

"I always knew you were a mistake Tommy." My mom said while biting her lip from laughter. Her laughs weren't those friendly ones you hear from little kids playing around outside. No, they sounded almost in-human. It sounded like she wanted this all to keep going, in slow motion, or she wishes she could just tape this, and watch it for further entertainment.

My dad then kicked me again, this time harder. He had kicked me in the same spot, and before I knew it, I was choking up blood. "Next time you will learn." My dad had said while him and my mom were walking away. I just laid there, clutching my side for about 20 minutes. I finally got up and slowly walked upstairs to my room.I opened my door with the hand that was not holding my side and saw Dill.

"Hey Tommy." I walked past him while wipping bloody from the side of my mouth. "Fuck you Dill." I reached my bed and dropped down onto it. He looked at me with a stupid grin on his face. He knew what had happened. "Well sorry. Don't go and take out your anger on me because mom and dad hate you. And because your such a god damn screw up."

I gritted my teeth on the sound of him even saying that. I knew it was true, but I hated it when people told me it. I balled my hand into a fist and said, "Just go the fuck away Dill." He laughed and walked out. I noticed hot, fresh tears falliing down my cheeks. I then began to cry.

I sat up and wipped the tears away and reached into my pocket. I pulled out an objecta nd looked at it. It was my razorblade from school.I looked up and saw my door opened ajar. I got up and shut and locked it. I got back to my bed and lifted my shirt sleeve up. I saw the cuts from before and looked at them.

They will still fresh. They still had that mean look to them. The look of pity. I sighed and took the razor down my arm again for a familiar trip. This time I made it alot deeper. I closed my eyes and moved the blade down a second time. I made a huge X across my forearm.

I watched as blood gushed from the flesh wounds I had made. They made dark almost black/red rivers down my arm. They stayed that way until they hit the crease in my arm. They then formed starwberry waterfalls. I dropped the razor and grabbed ahold of my arm. I wasn't sure why, but I started to cry. Maybe because it was because of the shattering pain, or I was sadder then fuck.

I looked down at my bed and saw two big blood puddles. I got up to go wash my arm off. I didn't want to keep the blood on my arm. I stuck my head out the door to make sure noone was out there. After washing my arm off I looked back at my bed.

"Shit." I said to myself. I then heard footsteps coming up the starirs, and towards my room. I quickly covered my bed with some clothes and sat down. The door opened and Phil walked in. "Um Tommy, you've been acting kinda, you know, fucked up. Are you okay?" I looked up at him. "Erm, yeah, I'm fine." He shrugged and sat down next to me. I noticed as he sat down he uncovered some blood.

"Please don't look down.." I said to myself in my head. Phil looked at me weird then slowly lowered his head to look down at the bed. He jumped up with a pale, shocked look on his face. "I can explain." I said slowly. "N-no, don't." He replyed as fast as he jumped up. "Phil.." I started. But he shook his head and backed out of the room, then turing into a run.

I sighed and layed down. I driffted into a deep sleep, waiting to see what tomarrow brings.

That was chapter Two. Hope you enjoyed it so far.


End file.
